I'm Not Old!
by Meggie cronwall
Summary: It's a boring day at the Jedi temple for Anakin intill Obi-Wan tells him that they found a teenager who dosen't have any memory of getting there... What could go wrong?


_Sorry but I just __**had**__ to do this! that's what watching star wars does to a writer!_

_I do not own star wars. How sad :(_

* * *

><p>It was just a normal day at the Jedi temple for Anakin Skywalker; almost <em>too <em>normal, it was so normal that it was boring. Even though he had done everything the least bit entertaining possible; like fixing an old fighter ship, listening to one of Obi-wan's lectures, dropping water balloons on Master Windus head, listening to Obi-wans lecture that it didn't matter if the person had any hair or not dropping water balloons on their head was still considered rude.

And despite all those things Anakin found himself missing the old days when droids were trying to kill him. Even though that happened only yesterday; Now he was about to enter the council chamber, preparing himself for another two hours of extreme boredom and Master Yoda's over serious facial expressions and Master Windu's and possibly his Master's death glare, he entered.

"You wished to see me?" He questioned trying not roll his eyes as Master. Windu sent a glare his way.

"Yes." Obi-wan began shifting in his seat nervously; "You know that we have an unknown _teenager _who doesn't seem to have any memory of how she got here on Coruscant."

Anakin shrugged "Yeah so?"

"She's a_ teenager._" Obi-wan repeated in what seemed to Anakin a tone that is spoken to kids when the parents try to explain that _there is no boogie man under the bed sweetie. _And that made him a little pissed.

"Look, I know I'm not the smartest guy around here but I know what a teenager is Master; in case you've haven't noticed, I am one! So _could you please tell me what your point is?"_ He spoke finishing in the same baby tone that Obi-wan was using;

Obi-wans face was bright red when he spluttered out "She won't talk to us! And she called me _old dude." _He shuddered at the last bit making Anakin let out a small chuckle. "Still can't handle the truth I see."

Obi-wan sent him a death glare that regardless of all of Anakin's encounters with angry beast and women made him cringe. _See now that would be something useful to learn: How to Survive Your Master's Death Glare. _

"I'm not old!" Obi-wan shouted "I'm only twenty-nine!"

"Sure." Anakin muttered "and it's a winter wonderland on Tatooine."

Obi-wan clenched his fist but then thought better of it and spoke up "Bring her in."

A guard came in holding a girl with long dark red hair, pale skin, strange tight clothes and piercing blue eyes.

Her face was at first an emotionless mask but when she saw Obi-wan she grinned, "What's up old dude?"

Oh what Anakin would have given to have a camera at that moment to capture Obi-wan's dumbstruck face for future black mail.

"I'm not old." He repeated through gritted teeth "I'm only twenty-nine."

"You sure?" the girl questioned taking a good look at Anakin before turning Back to him. "Cause compared to that guy, you're a freaking dinosaur."

Anakin could have sworn he heard a snort of laughter come from Master. Windu's direction. And he couldn't help but let out his own when the girl added "Not to mention average in looks."

Obi-wans face was redder than both of Tatooine's suns at sun set when he yelled. "For the last time I'm twenty-nine!"

"Then why do you have gray hair?" The girl questioned innocently but the huge mischievous grin on her face gave it away.

"It's stress!" Obi-wan started throwing his hands up in frustration "from him!" pointing an accusing finger at Anakin who glared at him in disbelief.

"Come now you can't possibly blame him for your age." The girl reasoned "and stress please; he's too sweet." At that last statement she sent Anakin a wink making him blush a light red.

Suddenly she got a thoughtful look on her face before asking "Old dude are you jealous of Anakin?"

Obi-wan opened and closed his mouth while Anakin (And about everyone in the room including Yoda.) burst into laughter as he stuttered "No-how?-why would-him?"

"Now, now it's ok sure Anakin probably beats you in most races, he can bend down without screaming in pain and the lady's now love him instead of you, but it's ok! You're gonna have a nice home with all the old dudes soon."

With that she patted him on the arm and left. Walking up to a gasping Obi-wan Anakin smirked "I like her, what do you say Master want another apprentice?"

* * *

><p><em>So that's it! Hope you guys had a few laughs and I have a star wars story coming up if you liked this Oc character.<em>

_Review? :) _


End file.
